A Lonely Songbird
by magickalcharlie
Summary: Quinn knows one thing for sure and that is, she's gay. That she's gay for Rachel Berry. So what happens when Quinn sings to Rachel in Glee Club?
1. Enchanted

**I don't own Glee or the songs. **

**Song- Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**

**There's two different point of view; there's Quinn as 1st person point of view and there's third person point of view. **

* * *

><p><strong>There I was again tonight<strong>

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired, lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All i can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

The Glee club sat there, watching Quinn sing. Listening to the song she chose, to the words that left her lips. Every single one of them, took to mind, wondering on whom the song was about.

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette**

**Starts to makes it way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks**

**Like pasing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Rachel sat there in amazement as she watches the blonde sing. Quinn's voice was perfect for the song. Not to mention, the amount of emotion she had put into it. The diva swore she felt the raw emotion, that the girl was putting out. The brunette was stunned on the former cheerleader's performance. To this date, it was Quinn's best one yet.

**This night is sparkling, dont you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**The lingering quesion kept me up**

**Two a.m., who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide wake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth**

**Wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say**

**It was enchanting to meet you**

**All I know I was enchanting to meet you**

I looked around the choir room; to that everyone stared in awe at me. My eyes scan through them one by one, 'til I found the very person I was looking for._Rachel Berry. _I locked eyes with the girl. Just like the rest of them, she stared in amazement. I wonder if she understands what I'm trying to say.

_I hope that your sixth sense is kicking in right about now, Berry. Please understand what I'm trying to say here. This song is meant for you. _I flashed a quick smile at the her, before I went onto the second chorus of the song.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name**

**Until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back**

**As I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

As Rachel continued to watch the girl, she swore Quinn flashed a smile in her direction. The brunette quickly checked around her to make sure that it was her, that the blonde smiled at. _Why would Quinn Fabray smile at me for? _Rachel thought about it for second before, shrugging it off. Even though her gut told her otherwise.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

_Come on, Berry! Is it that hard to understand what I'm trying to say? _ I watched her puzzle on what the smile was for. Obviously, she doesn't get it. _What's not to get! This song is for you! I'm trying to tell you how I feel!_

Coming across the lyrics, "don't be in love with someone else" for the second time, I glanced over to Finn and back to Rachel. Hoping she'll get it this time.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

_What was that? _Rachel couldn't wrap her head around what Quinn was trying to say. _Wait._

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

As I finish the song, I kept shifting my eyes between Rachel and Finn. Hoping that she'll finally understand what I've been trying to say for the past four minutes, and that's when I saw it. Her eyes told me everything. _Finally._

"Wow, excellent job Quinn!" Mr. Shue clapped as he rose from his chair, as the rest of the club joined him.

"Quinn, that was amazing, girl" Mercedes beam a smile at her.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that it was an Ah-mazing performance, but _who_ was it for, I might ask." Kurt leaned against the back wall.

"Yeah Q, tell us," Santana smirked.

I fixed my eyes upon Santana, I wasn't about to give her any satisfaction.

"Clearly it was about me! She couldn't stop staring at me throughout half the song. The other half she was staring at Rachel! There's no doubt about it that song was about me!" Finn threw his hands up in the air, along with Rachel's as they were still holding hands.

"Finn, we don't know that for sure. I highly-"

"NO! It was about me and, I know it." Finn shot a glare at the girl. "Well it doesn't matter, because I'm with Rachel and I love her. So stop trying to get between us! It's not going to happen, it's over. So forget about it!" He practically yelled the last part.

_That's it HBIC mode. Scary Quinn is about to be let lose. Hold onto your seat kids. _"You wanna know something Finn?!" I yelled at the over size oaf. I stood up from my chair and made my way over to him."Not EVERYTHING is about YOU!" I stood in front of him now; I leaned in, inches away from his face. "For once in your life, stop acting like everything _I _do, revolve around you!" I pushed my finger onto his chest. "It doesn't, Second of all, just because I was staring at you, doesn't mean a lick of shit. Get out of your stupid mind, that you're a freaking god and that _everyone_ loves and praises you and that we live in your stupid world. If you thought for one second, that song was about you, you're out of your damn mind. Forget you." With that I pushed the boy over onto the ground and left the choir room before, any tears could run down my face.

"Seriously, Finn!" Rachel helped the boy up. "Stop thinking about you for once, because it's not attractive on a person. If you were to open up your mind and not be so closed-minded, you were had known that song has absolutely nothing to do with you." The brunette started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Finn stared at his girlfriend.

"I'm going after Quinn."


	2. Crash and Burn

**I don't own Glee or the song.**

**Song-Crash and Burn by Savage Garden**

* * *

><p>The moment I step out of the choir room, tears started to flow down my cheeks. Never in my life, have I ever felt this way. I just had poured my heart into a song, for the girl I love. Only to have it diminish by an oversize egotistical oaf! One by one the teardrops fell down my cheeks as I walked out of the building.<p>

"Where is she?" Rachel walked up and down the halls looking for the blonde. She had checked each hallway and room at least twice, until she spotted the girl. She was outside in the parking lot in her car. The brunette ran out to the blonde's car, to find it unlock.

"Quinn," Rachel stared at the girl for a moment, before she spoke again. "Quinn. Please stop crying." Rachel ghosts her hand over the girl's shoulder to comfort her.

"Quinn, that song-"

"Please Rachel, I don't feel like talking." I sat up and wiped away the dry tears from my face.

"That song, it was-"

"Please Rachel, let it go. There is nothing to talk about. So just go back to that stupid boyfriend of yours."  
>"Quinn, you seriously can't sing a song like that and expect someone to just forget about it or act like it never happened, but it did. It did happen, Quinn."<br>"_Rachel, _I'm _asking _you, to please leave it alone. Please." I turn to look at the girl with tears in my eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave it alone. If it would make you happy, then I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you," I rested my head upon Rachel's shoulder. _Mhmm, I could get use to this. _I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"There's that smile I know and love. You shouldn't cry Quinn. You're too pretty. You shouldn't let what Finn said get to you. Then again, you _should _know that already but, I guess after that kind of performance, his words would hurt."

Rachel reached up and over to caress my left cheek, which she really shouldn't do but, her touch was so soft and gentle.

"Quinn"

"Yes?"  
>"I think it's about time to head back to Glee. I mean it just started and there's still about thirty-five minutes left."<br>"Do we have to?" I sat up straight and bush off my dress.

"Yes Quinn, look if it would make you happy, I'll even sit next to you, when we get back."  
>I thought about the offer. <em>It would be nice and it'll definitely make Finn upset for sure.<em> "I'll like that."

"Let's go."

"Blaine that was a great performance, not sure if I would have picked that song myself but, it was a great song nonetheless. Now anyone else who would like to perform or do I need to pick randomly?" Mr. Shue looked around the room for any volunteers.

"Rachel," Finn walked over to the two girls.

"Don't talk to me Finn. I'm mad at you." The brunette glared at him, before walking off with Quinn in hand.

"What? What for? I didn't do anything!"

"Can it Finn. I don't want to hear it. Mr. Shue I would like to perform a song." The girl death glared at the oaf before returning to Mr. Shue.

"Of course, Rachel, go ahead, we're all ears."

Mr. Shue, Quinn, and Finn all took their seats as Rachel whisper her choice of song in Brad's ear. As he started playing the song, Rachel shot a smile in Quinn's direction.

**When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please  
>To tame your wild, wild heart<strong>

Rachel sang the song with joy and love for Quinn. She felt sorry her. Sorry that Finn had ruined her performance. Sorry that Finn felt like it was about him.

**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
>It's hard to find relief<br>And people can be so cold  
>When darkness is upon your door<br>And you feel like you can't take anymore**

I watched Rachel perform. I couldn't help but smile. She was singing a song just for me; for me and no one else. Warmth filled my chest as I continued to smile.

**Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone<strong>

_Why is she singing this song for? _Finn turned his attention to Quinn. The girl was staring at Rachel. Even though something told him, there was something between the two, he pushed the feeling aside. There was no way something was going on between them.

**When you feel all alone  
>And a loyal friend is hard to find<br>You're caught in a one-way street  
>With the monsters in your head<br>When hopes and dreams are far away  
>And you feel like you can't face the day<strong>

Rachel directed her attention to her boyfriend. He was watching Quinn.

**Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone<strong>

It started with one, just one. Then the rest of them came afterwards. Tears streamed down my face but, this time it was different. I was crying with joy, not sadness.

**Because there has always been heartache and pain  
>And when it's over you'll breathe again<br>You'll breathe again**

Finn finally turned his focus to Rachel. She was staring at him. Problem was, was it a good thing or a bad thing?

**When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please  
>To tame your wild, wild heart<strong>

**Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone<strong>

**Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>And if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone<br>(Alone)**

**Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>(You're not alone)  
>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night<br>(No no you're never alone)  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>(You're not alone)<br>If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone  
>(If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone)<strong>

**Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart (You're not alone)<br>I can mend a broken heart (No no you're never alone)  
>And if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone<br>Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

As Rachel finished the song, she focuses her attention to Quinn who was crying."Quinn,"

I launched myself in Berry's arms and cried. "Rach." I continue to hug her until my tears were gone, finally I moved my head from her shoulder to her ear and whispered, "Thank you."


	3. More than This

**I don't own Glee or the song.**

**Song-More than this by One Direction.**

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated my story. It's just I wanted to find the perfect song for the chapter. **

* * *

><p>I walked into the choir room with a little more pep in my step then usual.<p>

Maybe it was because I sort of told Rachel my feelings about her. Maybe it was because she actually wanted to talk about my song even though I didn't. Maybe, just maybe it was because of the song she sang to me yesterday, just maybe.

"Look I understand that you're sorry and all Finn, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to and, you know that." Rachel walked into the room with Finn in tow right behind her.

"Rachel, I don't see the point. She's not going to accept it and it's not like I want to apologize to her. So why should I?" Finn questioned his girlfriend.

Oblivious to their surroundings, Quinn was just a couple feet away listening into the couple's conversation.

"Finn, if you're really sorry for what you said yesterday then you will apologize to Quinn, no matter what. She didn't deserve what you said to her. So stop being rude and apologize." The girl turned around to find the blonde staring at them.

"Quinn," Rachel took a seat next to the girl, "how are you today?"

"I'm okay, better than yesterday, if I may say." I looked up at Finn and glared. He's right. I'm not going to accept his apology. _I mean why should I? _He hurt me more than ever and what good could possibly come out of it? _Nothing._

"Quinn," the boy stood by the piano like a scared little puppy.

"Finn."

"I, uh, want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I was outline and uncalled for. I'm sorry."  
>"That's nice Finn but, apology unaccepted."<p>

"What?"

"Quinn, Finn really means it. He truly is sorry." Rachel laid her hand on my leg. I was mad. Finn is only apologizing because Rachel told him to and now she's backing him up. _Forget that._

"No he's not, Rachel. I heard you two when you walked in the door. He just said he didn't want to apologize to me. He's not truly sorry and, even if he was. I still wouldn't accept it. What he did. What _you _said yesterday hurt me more than you could ever image. So forget it, I'm going to accept it either way."

"See Rachel I told you!"  
>"Quinn,"<p>

"No Rachel! Forget it!"  
>"Hey! Don't yell at her!"<p>

"Shut it Hudson, unless you want to be in a world of hurt," Santana chimed in.

"Stay out of it, Santana. This is none of your business."

"Actually it is, Frankenteen. Since yesterday you decided to be a dick to Quinn and today don't look like its change. So unless you have anything nice to say my best friend, shut up."

Santana and Brittany walked over to Quinn and grabbed her stuff and moved them to the back row.

"I don't understand what you see in that dwarf, Q"

"Santana"

"It's okay Quinn. Santana promised she wouldn't say anything." Brittany smiled at the both of them.

'Alright!" Mr. Shue and the rest of the club stroll into the room and took their places.

"Who's ready to sing?" Mr. Shue glanced around the room for rising hands.

"I'll like to perform." I got up from my chair and made my way down to Brad, and then I position myself in the middle of the room.

**I'm broken, do you hear me?**

**I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,**

**I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,**

**That your heart will just turn around,**

**And as I walk up to your door,**

**My head turns to face the floor,**

**'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**

I took in my surroundings and focus on the next part of the song. I wanted to make sure everyone is able to hear clear on what I'm about to say. I'm tried of waiting and trying to get Berry to notice me, because it's obvious everything that happened yesterday is just a blur to her. I'm tried of hiding of who I am. I want everyone to know, I just don't care anymore.

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**

**It just won't feel right,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

**When he lays you down,**

**I might just die inside,**

**It just don't feel right,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this,**

**Can love you more than this**

I can tell almost everyone is confused and curious on why I didn't change he to she. _Are they really that clueless?_

**If I'm louder, would you see me?**

**Would you lay down**

**In my arms and rescue me?**

**'Cause we are the same  
><strong>  
><strong>You save me,<br>**  
><strong>When you leave it's gone again,<strong>

**And when I see you on the street,  
><strong>  
><strong>In his arms, I get weak,<br>**  
><strong>My body fails, I'm on my knees,<br>**  
><strong>Prayin',<strong>

I can't help it anymore. I want everyone to know. I want _Rachel_ to know, to fully understand. Watching her and Finn together, Makes me so sick.

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**

**It just won't feel right,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

**When he lays you down,**

**I might just die inside,**

**It just don't feel right,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

I shift my eyes over to Rachel to see if she's actually _paying _attention. She's not. Finn's too busy distracting her.

**I've never had the words to say,  
><strong>  
><strong>But now I'm askin' you to stay<br>**  
><strong>For a little while inside my arms,<br>**  
><strong>And as you close your eyes tonight,<br>**  
><strong>I pray that you will see the light,<br>**  
><strong>That's shining from the stars above,<strong>

**(And I say)**

I glance over to Santana and Brit, and they just seem so happy. _I wish I could have that with Rachel._ Santana flashes me smile as Brit, gives me two thumps up. They know of course. That I'm gay, a lesbian. I mean they are and, they hid it for so long, it was just common sense to tell them. Plus they are my best friends after all, I had to tell them. Not to mention, Santana would have figured it out eventually and use if for blackmail most likely. Brittany on the other hand, knew the whole time. She's smart that way. There's also the factor if I hadn't told them, Santana would kill me. She is my best friend after all.

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**

**It just won't feel right**

**'Cause I can love you more than this,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this**

**When he lays you down,**

**I might just die inside,**

**It just don't feel right,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
><strong>  
><strong>It just won't feel right,<br>**  
><strong>'Cause I can love you more than this,<strong>

As the song slowly died down, S and B rise up from their seats to join me in the front of the group, giving me a supporting hug.

**When he lays you down,**

**I might just die inside,**

**It just don't feel right,**

**'Cause I can love you more than this,**

**Can love you more than this**

"Wow, um, nice performance Quinn. I really enjoyed, but may I ask-" Finn cut Mr. Shue off before he got to finish his sentence.

"You forgot to change he to she, Quinn. It was a really good song and performance but, it would've been better if you had changed it. I mean just come on,"

"He's right Quinn."  
>There is Rachel again, backing up the stupid boy.<p>

"Quinn," Santana started to whisper into my ear.

"Actually Finn, if you must know, I didn't forget to change anything about that song. I sang it just the way I wanted to."

"But-"

"But nothing Finn! God _I'm _so _sick_ of hearing you talk. Don't you know when or how to shut up for one decent second to let anyone else talk? Do like the sound of your voice or what? Did Man-hands over there brainwash you into ranting just like her?" The moment that old nickname left my lips I almost regretted it. Honestly though? I'm just _sick _of _Finchel_ and of _her _backing him up and defending him!

"Quinn, that was a little bit uncalled for, don't you think?"

"No Mr. Shue! I'm tired, okay? I'm so tired of Finn and Rachel. I'm so tired of pretending. I can't do this anymore, I can't. I just can't and seriously Mr. Shue. You're standing there telling me that I'm uncalled for? What about Finn? What about yesterday? Oh wait, I forgot! He's Finn and you love him. He's your precious little thing next to Rachel. They're _Finchel_ and _everything_ revolves around them and no matter what! What they do or say, you don't say shit, because without them we're just a bunch of losers. So no Mr. Shue I don't think I'm uncalled for."

"Quinn, now -"

"I'm GAY! I'm a lesbian for crying out loud! Okay. I'm just tired of hiding it and pretending. I-I...I _sang _that song just the way I wanted to, because it's exactly how I feel. I'm so sorry Rachel," I glanced over at the brunette, "but I can't help the way I feel. I love you. I've always had and I'll probably always will. You're the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up and you're always the last when I fall asleep. I know it's quite a lot to take in, so I understand but, it's true. I just can't help it. I find myself thinking about you when I don't want to or shouldn't. I catch myself staring at you countless times and when I do. I lose myself, I find myself in daydream just thinking about you but, I just can't do this anymore. I just, I just wanted you to know and I'm...sorry for all of this. For this to happen the way it did."

I closed my eyes to collect myself for the moment. _Breathe, Fabray. Just breathe. _"Quinn," I opened my eyes to face Santana.

"Let's go. I have to go see Ms. Sylvester." I walked out of the choir room with absolutely no pep in my step.


	4. Mean

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated both of my stories, but I've been having a bit of writer's blocked lately. Plus a lot of personal issues lately, that I can't seem to fix, but on the other note, here is the new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review about you anything you want!**

**Song- Mean by Taylor Swift.**

**I know that this song has already been covered in Glee. Also I want to add this story takes place during season 3, but it's obvious that it isn't going along with the show.**

**I don't own Glee or the songs.**

* * *

><p>I strut down the halls of McKinley like I own the place. What am I saying? <em>I do own the place. <em>My fellow classmates parted like the red sea as I walked on by. It definitely felt good to be back on top, the HBIC, Captain of the Cheerios. For awhile, I was hesitant about rejoining but, after what happened yesterday in Glee, I decided it was time to talk to Ms. Sylvester.

"Ahh!" I turned the corner to find Glee's beloved _Finchel_ getting slushie facial from the football team, of course upon my request.

"Dude, what the hell," Finn pushed Karofsky almost causing them both to trip.

"Get off me Hudson, if you got a problem, take it up with Quinn, she's the one who ordered it." Karofsky walked off with the football team behind him.

"What's the problem Finnept?" I walked up to the couple and ran my finger across Berry's face and licked the slush right off. "Mmm grape, it's your favorite right, Berry?" I arched my eyebrow and started my way onto class bumping them both in the shoulder. "Oh," I turned to face them, "Since I'm back on top now, I suggest that the two of you to watch your backs, because of right now. I'm your worst nightmare. See you in Glee." With that said, I smiled and went off to class.

Sure ordering a slushie facial might have been a little harsh, but you know what? _I honestly don't care. _If I have to sit idly by and be miserable as I watch Berry with Finnept. Then damn by hell, everyone else in McKinley will just be as miserable, except for Santana and Brittany. As for the rest of the Club, they're up for the coin toss.

* * *

><p>"Alright, where are Finn and Rachel?" Mr. Shue took a glance around the room.<p>

"Probably still cleaning up, after the slushie attack they received from the whole football team." Santana smirked as she stole a glance at Quinn.

"What?"

"Yeah, it happened right before 6th period in the west wing, it's all anyone is talking about." Kurt added.

"I don't understand. I thought Finn and Dave settled everything between them."  
>"Well Mr. Shue, from what I heard. It was -"<p>

"It was just a random attack. No one knows why." Santana cut off Mercedes before the girl could blame it on Quinn.

"That -"

"That's _exactly _what you were going to say _Aretha_" Santana glared at the girl.

"Mr. Shue I am _so _sorry, that Finn and I are late" Rachel waltz into the room with Finn tagging along behind.

"It's okay Rachel, Santana filled me but, what I don't understand is why?" Shue ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Actually Mr. Shue-"

"I don't understand it either but, enough of that. I have the perfect song I want to sing for Glee today," Finn gazed at Rachel, wondering why she lied. She knew perfectly well that Quinn was behind it.

"Let's hear it."

Rachel handed Brad her music sheet and Puck his guitar.

She turned around position herself behind the piano; she spun around the moment the music started. Her eyes found the hazel ones she was looking for. _Quinn._

**You, with your words like knives,  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me.<strong>

**You, have knocked me off my feet again,**  
><strong>Got me feeling like a nothing.<strong>

The brunette made her way around the piano making sure her eyes were kept on Quinn most of the time.

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board,**  
><strong>calling me out when I'm wounded.<strong>  
><strong>You, picking on the weaker man.<strong>

**You can take me down,**  
><strong>With just one single blow.<strong>

I guess I could have seen this coming. I mean being back at top, ordering that slushie facial. Should have known, Rachel might be a little upset. So her singing, Mean, is no surprise at all. _But hey, if she wants to play this game, then two kind play._

**But you don't know,  
>What you don't know!<strong>

**Someday, I'll be, living in a big ole city,**  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<strong>  
><strong>Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,<strong>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<strong>

Rachel saw the way Quinn smirked at her, she knew she was in for it now but, it didn't bother her. She knew how to play this game and, she was determine to win.

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your switching sides,**  
><strong>And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation.<strong>

I never thought about it before but, it's kind of weird how this song somehow resembles my life in a bit. _Props to you Taylor Swift, sincerely Quinn Fabray._

**You, have pointed out my flaws again.  
>As if I don't already see them.<strong>

**I walk with my head down,**  
><strong>Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you.<strong>  
><strong>I just want to feel okay again.<strong>

Rachel made her way around the room, she made sure not to focus too much on Quinn, and it would have been too obvious. _If Quinn can think that she reverted back to her old ways, she's in a rude awakening. I honestly don't know what's going on though. I mean just yesterday she confessed she loved me and, now she's back to her old self. I mean, What the Hell Fabray?_

**I bet you got pushed around,  
>Somebody made you cold.<br>But the cycle ends right now.  
>Because you can't lead me down that road.<strong>

**And you don't know,**  
><strong>What you don't know.<strong>

_Yeah, right on point there, Taylor. Way to go. _I can't believe Rachel is actually singing this song, because right now, I just punch her in the face yet, at the same time, I rather punish her by pushing her up against that piano and have my way with her. _God, could she be more perfect._

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<br>Someday I'll be,  
>Big enough so you can't hit me.<strong>

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

Santana watch the scene in front of her unfold. There was no doubt, that song was aimed at Quinn but, more importantly how crazy accurate it was. Not to mention the major eye-fucking that was happening between them. _I mean, just wanky. _

**And I can see you years from now, in a bar,  
>Talking over a football game.<br>With that same big loud opinion,  
>But nobody's listening.<strong>

**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.**  
><strong>Drunken groans and all about,<strong>  
><strong>How I can't sing.<strong>

_Okay, maybe it's not pin point accurate, because there's one thing for sure, and that's Rachel _can _sing. Did I mention she was perfect? _

**And all you are is mean.**

**All you are is mean,**  
><strong>And a liar,<strong>  
><strong>And pathetic,<strong>  
><strong>And alone in life.<strong>

**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!**

**But someday I'll be living in a big ole city,**  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<strong>

Santana wasn't the only to have notice the song was specially aimed at Quinn. Mr. Shue had noticed the moment the diva started the song. The man, wondered what was going on between them, but ultimately decided it wasn't his business.

**YEAH-EAH!  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city,**  
><strong>(Why you gotta be so mean)<strong>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<strong>  
><strong>(Why you gotta be so mean)<strong>  
><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,<strong>  
><strong>(Why you gotta be so mean)<strong>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<strong>

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

As Rachel finished the song, she waltzed right out of the choir room.

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue got up to run after her, but by the time he made it to the doorway the brunette was gone.

"I'll go find her, Mr. Shue," Finn got up to find his girlfriend.

"Thanks Finn,"

"Okay, so how weird was that?" Blaine questioned.

"Definitely weird," Artie chimed in.

"The whole time she was singing, she staring at you Quinn, what's up that?" Mercedes looked over at the blonde.

"Nothing." I grabbed my bags and calmly made my way towards the door.

"Quinn, you already left Glee this week. You can't leave it for a second time."

"Watch me."


	5. Gravity

**I don't own glee or the song.**

**Song-Gravity by Sara Bareilles [Requested by BonesFABERRY] I wasn't sure about how I should go about using it, so let me know!**

**Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review! If you feel the need to request a song, just say so and I'll try my best to put it in the story.**

* * *

><p><em>The nerve of her. Singing that song. Then again, I gave her a reason to didn't I? I found myself at the football field, it was empty. <strong>Peaceful<strong>. Maybe the slushie facial was a little too harsh?Even if it was, she.…Well I didn't actually give her any time to wrap her head around the events that took place yesterday. Okay, so I was harsh but, I was hurt, doesn't that give me the right? It doesn't does it? I guess you can say the old me, came back. Okay, more than came back. She revived back from the dead._

"Q!"

I turn around to found S and B behind me.

"You can't just leave Glee like that," Santana came running up first.

"Yeah, like Mr. Shue was mad," Brittany fell in right behind her.

"Yeah well, I couldn't be in that room anymore. Mmm. Maybe I should quit Glee?" I gave them my signature arched eyebrow.

"Q, you can't be serious,"

"You love Glee, but not as much as I do,"

"So? I don't care, I-"

"Quinn, stop. You love Glee and you're not quitting. Sure seeing Rapual with Finnept, is gross and it's like that cute little creepy puppy everyone walks by because they're too scared to buy it because at the slightly chance it just might give their kids nightmares. I get it, okay? You can't stand to see her with the guy but, you're just going to have suck it up and get over it. It's hard, I know. I've been there; remember when Brittany was with Wheels? It's sad and hurts because, all you want is to be with her, to hold at night, to tell her that it's all right when she's scared, to comfort her when she's hurting, to reassure her that you're never going to leave her or give up on her, to love her more than anyone else could and care for her even when you know that she's perfectly fine but, you can't because, she's with someone else. "

"When did almighty Santana become sentimental and emotional?"

"Hey don't push it Tubbers. Brittany might have gotten me soften up a bit but, that doesn't mean a thing okay?"

"I love you too, Santana. Don't worry Britt, I love you too."

"YAY!" The blonde jumped up clapping her hands.

I wiped a few tears from my face, as Santana blotted the rest away.

"Come on, we got to head back to Glee," Brittany grabbed my things as Santana hold me as we made our way back to class.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Finn found the girl in the auditorium crying. "Rachel?"<p>

"What are you doing here Finn?"

"I came to find you, why else would I be here? You walked out of the room so fast, Rach. Not to mention I think Mr. Shue is a little mad that you left in the first place." Finn took his place next to the girl.

"Yeah well, I'm fine. You can go back and tell Mr. Shue not to worry." Rachel tried to wipe away her falling tears but, she couldn't stop them from coming.

"Rach."

"Yeah" She gazed up to boy.

"What's going on? What's up with you and Quinn? I want to know."

"Seriously Finn?"

"Well yeah, I-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that you seriously can't see what's being going on for the past two days?"

"NO?" The just looked at her, puzzled.

_Am I seriously dating this guy? I mean is he oblivious to the fact that Quinn just confessed her love for me yesterday? _ "Finn do you remember anything that Quinn said yesterday after her song?"

"Honestly? NO. I think I remember yelling, I can't be so sure. I'm sorry Rachel but, I just kind of tune her out at times. It's not like I mean to, I just… I get lost in my own thoughts sometimes I don't pay attention on what's going around me."

_Oh my god. Seriously? Out of all the times, yesterday was one of them? I guess I should tell him. Will wait a second. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. _"It's okay Finn, it happens to everyone._"_

_"_We should really get back to Glee," Finn got up and extended his hand out to her, Rachel was more than gladly to accepted his hand.

"You're perfectly right," Rachel agreed as Finn pulled his girlfriend up and gave her a nice kiss on the cheek.

Rachel and Finn made their way to Glee, they finally reach the choir room when they heard music being played. They entered the room and took their seats, as they watch Quinn play the piano.

"I didn't know that Quinn played," Rachel whisper to Finn.

"Neither did I, I've never seen her play and I don't think she has ever told me, from what I remember," Finn tried to focus on his former girlfriend.

"Also I've very surprised that Brad actually let her,"

"Oh yeah, that too."

**Something always brings me back to you.**

**It never takes too long.**

**No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here **

**'till the moment I'm gone.**

I watch as Rachel took her place next to Finn. Here I am, bearing my heart and soul once again, to the girl I love and yet, she's not even mine

**You hold me without touch.**

**You keep me without chains.**

**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love **

**And not feel your rain.**

I closed my eyes to keep my eyes from tearing up. There is _no way _I am going to cry during this performance. No, no way.

**Set me free, leave me be.**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**

**But you're on to me and all over me.**

Rachel watched Quinn and she agreed that _this _is Quinn's _best _performance to date. For a moment Rachel thought that look at like Quinn was trying to fight back some tears. _Quinn crying?_

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**

**When I thought that I was strong.**

**But you touch me for a little while**

**And all my fragile strength is gone.**

_Come on Fabray. You can do this. Do not cry. What you do, do not cry. _

**Set me free, leave me be.**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**

**But you're on to me and all over me.**

_Was Quinn really trying that hard not to cry? _Rachel just looks at the blonde. _She always seemed so tough and cold at first. Then after her pregnancy, she sure did soften up a bit, but I don't think I've never seen her…fragile, broken, and hurt. _Rachel could fell her eyes watering at just that thought_. Don't you dare Berry, don't cry. _It was too late Rachel was silently crying.

**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see**

**That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.**

**But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.**

**The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down,**

**You're keeping me down**

**Something always brings me back to you, **

**It never takes too long**

I finish the song, with tears rolling down my cheeks. _Damn! _

"Quinn that was definitely a better performance than Enchanted the other day and I honestly think, that we should consider it for Sectionals. Who else here agrees?" Mr. Shue said through the tears, as he looked up at the kids just to see every hand in the air including Rachel's but also to his surprise to see almost every single one of them was crying or on the verge of crying.


	6. Tell Me Why

**I don't own Glee or the song.**

**Song Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift**

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated. Bit of writer's block and trouble finding the right song for the chapter. Do hope you like it and feel free to leave any reviews!**

**Oh, before I forget, I updated some of the previous chapters, so go read them again, if you feel like it. **

* * *

><p>It's Monday and it's been a week since the events that took place between Rachel and Quinn. So far Quinn's been avoiding Rachel and Finn. Rachel on the other hand, has been trying every moment she can, do talk to the blonde.<p>

"Yeah well, I understand that Santana but, I really wish to talk to Quinn. So have you seen her or not?" the small girl snapped at the Latino. _I just want to talk to her, hard is that to do? Just the other week, she said she loved me, of course right afterwards she order a slushie facial but still. Now she's avoiding me. What kind of game is she playing?_

"Look here dwarf, I don't care if you want to see, talk, or touch Q up. Okay? She doesn't want to see you, or have I not made myself clear?" hissed Santana.

Rachel was determined to talk to the blonde but, it was clearly she was going to need a plan and some help to do it. "Fine," Rachel stated as she turned on her heel and left.

"Is she gone?" I asked Santana.

"Yea."

"Thank God," I responded as I rose from underneath the desk. "I swear she's been stalking me like crazy. I don't know what's gotten in her."

"Well I don't know Q, maybe it's because you confess your dying love for her or something?" Santana retorted.

"Look I don't know if coming out was a good idea. I don't know." I started to make my way around the room, trying to distraction myself of thinking about Rachel.

"Well, it's little too late don't you think?"

_I wonder what she wants. Maybe she wants revenge. Maybe she just wants to talk. I don't know. I'm scared. I like her. I _love _her. I don't know if I could actually talk to her. _

"Earth to Quinn," was belted into my ear.

"What the hell Santana." I exclaimed.

"I'm talking here while you're off in your own little world there. Seriously, what are you going to do? I can't keep helping you dodge Berry every second you know. You're seriously cutting into Britt's and I lady time, if you know what I mean."

"Oh God, yes Santana I know what you mean. Brittany has exactly talked to me about already. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm at a lost."

"Well figure it out soon. I mean it."

* * *

><p>It was three thirty by the time I made to Glee Club. I had promise Brittany that I would show up this week, since last week I decided not to show up in avoiding Rachel. Fifteen minutes late wasn't my problem though. The problem was I stood outside the door as the minutes ticked on by. I know I had promise Britt but, I really don't feel like seeing <em>her. <em>If there's one thing I've learn throughout my whole time here at McKinley, it's that you never break a promise to Brittany, even if it' against something you're trying to do. Breaking a promise to Brittany is the worst thing you could do and I wasn't about to upset her, especially if I might need her help later on. _ Here it goes._

I pushed open the door, to find Sam and Mercedes coming to end of their duet. "Great job you guys, I really liked it." Mr. Shue got up from his seat as he saw enter to room. "Quinn, it's next to see your face again."

"Thanks Mr. Shue." I took my seat but, not before I could get a glance at Rachel looking intensely at me.

"Mr. Shue." _Man, how could I ever forget the voice on that girl? Sure she has an amazingly singing voice, but her talking alone? Is just so, hot, seductive even. Whoa, wait. She's about to sing._

**I took a chance, I took a shot**  
><strong>And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not<strong>  
><strong>You took a swing, I took it hard<strong>  
><strong>And down here from the ground I see who you are<strong>

_Quinn Fabray if you think you can avoid after today, then you're out of your mind. I will talk to you_. Rachel would occasionally glance over to the blonde to see if she was paying attention.

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude**  
><strong>I'm feeling like I don't know you<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down<strong>  
><strong>And I need you like a heartbeat<strong>  
><strong>But you know you got a mean streak<strong>  
><strong>Makes me run for cover when you're around<strong>  
><strong>And here's to you and your temper<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I remember what you said last night<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why..<strong>

I watch as Rachel made her way around the room, as I paid close attention to the song she chose. _She definitely knows how to keep an audience that's for sure. _

**You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day**  
><strong>Well I get so confused and frustrated<strong>  
><strong>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh<strong>

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons**  
><strong>I got no one to believe in<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you want me, then push me around<strong>  
><strong>And I need you like a heartbeat<strong>  
><strong>But you know you got a mean streak<strong>  
><strong>Makes me run for cover when you're around<strong>  
><strong>Here's to you and your temper<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I remember what you said last night<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why..<strong>

**Why...do you have to make me feel small**  
><strong>So you can feel whole inside<strong>  
><strong>Why...do you have to put down my dreams<strong>  
><strong>So you're the only thing on my mind<strong>

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude**  
><strong>I'm feeling like I don't know you<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you want me then cut me down<strong>  
><strong>I'm sick and tired of your reasons<strong>  
><strong>I've got no one to believe in<strong>  
><strong>You ask me for my love then you push me around<strong>  
><strong>Here's to you and your temper<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I remember what you said last night<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why<strong>  
><strong>Why, tell me why<strong>

**I take a step back, let you go**  
><strong>I told you i'm not bulletproof<strong>  
><strong>Now you know<strong>

"Great job as always Rachel," once again Mr. Shue took his place in front of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Shue." Instead of taking her normal seat next to Finn, Rachel sat herself down right next to a certain blonde cheerleader.

"Quinn." Rachel whispered, as she study the girl before place a firm hand upon Quinn's.

"Rachel." I murmured as trying not to over work myself that Rachel Berry is touching me. _Again, I might add._


	7. Can I have a Kiss

**I don't own Glee or the song.**

**Song Can I have a Kiss by Kelly Clarkson**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow, lunch hour, our bathroom.<em> Is what Rachel whispered to me yesterday before she had left the choir room. I pushed open the bathroom door to find Rachel standing at the middle sink.

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"Why is it that I'm here?"I made my way into the bathroom as the door behind me closed.

"Well you see Quinn. If you remember you said love me, did you not?"Rachel started to pace around as watched Quinn.

"I did."

"After wards you order a slushie facial for both Finn and I."

"Yes, that is true."I observe my reflection in the mirror as the diva talked.

"Then you proceed to dodge and avoid me for a week straight."

"That is also true. So let's see. Three things that I did that involve _you_ are all true. Okay. So why is it that I'm here again, Rachel?"It's not like I have anything else to do though. I just rather not be here. I still don't understand what made me come. I've been avoiding the girl for some quite some time now. _So why is it that I couldn't do so, when she asked me to come?_

"Quinn. I just want to know what kind of game you're playing here. If there is any game, I don't understand."Rachel stopped a quite of bit away from Quinn as she kept her gaze with the girl.

"Understand what exactly?"Slowly but surely, I made my way over to Berry. Just a foot or two away from touching her. I examined the girl. She was nervous, that's for certain. The whole time she didn't stray away from looking at me.

"What you're trying to do," Rachel answered. She kept her eyes on the hazel ones before. Confident, she spoke again, "I expected to continue to get slushie after you order the first one but, there wasn't. I don't know what's going on Quinn. I thought you said you love me but, I just can't figure out your actions. I'm so confused, Quinn."

_Beautiful. I wonder what's like to kiss her. Those lips. I just wish, for just _one _moment to kiss them. To have them softly brush up against mine, the gentle-. _

"Quinn?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rachel. I. I honestly don't know what I doing either Rachel. Like I told Santana, I'm at a lost. I just know what I know and that's I love you Rachel but, I'm scared."

"What is there to be scared about?"Concerned, Rachel awaits the blonde to respond.

I stare her for a moment before looking down to collect my feelings. It feels like my throat is on fire. Scared, tears began to cloud my eyes. It feels like the bathroom prom scene all over again."Everything," trembled from my lips, as a single teardrop fell when I looked back up at the shorter girl.

"I-"

"Rachel, I'm gay."I stammered.

"Yes, Quinn I know that. I've known that for two weeks -"

"I'm gay. I'm gay and I'm a Fabray. Those are two things that shouldn't be together. I'm Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray. Do you understand what's going to happen if my parents ever find out? I can't be gay, Rachel. I'm supposed to be straight and find a man and marry him and be like my mother, not, not this."My lips shivered as I tried and failed to hold back the rest of my tears.

"Quinn, everything will be fine, I'm pretty sure that once you tell your parents, that they just want you to be happy."Rachel moved closer to Quinn as she took the blonde's hand into her own.

"Do you not remember when I was pregnant?"Out of the corner of my right eye, I glanced down at Rachel making small circles onto my hand.

"Yes I remember."Without looking up from caressing Quinn's hand Rachel replied.

Never taking my eyes off Rachel stroking my hand, _oh so gently,_ I responded. "My parents kicked me out, Rach. Yeah sure, my dad's gone so I don't have too much to worry about. Still I have no idea what my mom is going to say or do. I'm scared that she's just going to kick me out again."

Rachel refocused and turned her attention to Quinn."If that turns out to be true, then you can come and stay with me at my house. We have an extra room that you can sleep in."

"You would do that?"I choked as I tried to wipe away the tears with my only free hand.

"Of course Quinn, I would never let anything happen to you. You're my friend and I care for you. Plus I don't think I could live with myself if something were to happen to you."Rachel moved slightly closer to Quinn to help wipe the tears. Her face was just merely inches away from Quinn's.

"What about Finn?"I whispered as Rachel softly wiped away the tears from my face. Her lips were so close, if I were to just move an inch, mine and hers would touch.

"What about him?"Rachel glanced up at Quinn. Quinn's breathe hit her where her chin met her neck, right beneath her ear, causing goose bumps and the hair on the back of her neck to stand.

"Won't he be mad, knowing that I'm going to be staying in your house, after coming out of the closet and being in love with you?"

Before answering, Rachel took a second to gather her thoughts. "I don't think so, since I've talk to him about it and he seems to have forgotten that you've confessed that you're in love with me."She sighed.

"Seriously?"I asked with a smile.

"Yea."

"Only Finn would."

"Truer words couldn't have been said."Rachel said happily, still holding Quinn's hand in one, as her other one place gently on Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn." Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes, as so did Quinn into Rachel's.

"Rachel" I croaked, as my eyes made their way down to Rachel's lips. She must have gotten the hint because she started to lean in. I closed in the small amount of space between us. Her lips gracefully brushed against mine. I could feel her breathe on my lips.

"I don't know San, I don't think-"

Rachel pulled away first, putting some distance in between her and Quinn. "Brittany."The diva stated as she pressed up skirt.

"Rachel. Quinn."Brittany beamed at them with a smile as she hung up the phone. "So, how is it going?"She shifted eyes between them.

Silence filled the room.

"Well I got to go. I'll see you two in glee. Bye Brittany." Rachel made her way pass the blonde cheerleader and grab hold onto the door. "Bye Quinn." She took a small glimpse over to the only cheerleader that filled her thoughts, before leaving.

"So what was that?" Brittany skipped over to her friend.

"Nothing, Britt." I study myself in the mirror once again, before giving the girl my attention. "Promise you won't tell Santana?"

"Promise."

"Good. I'll see you Glee, B."

"Okay Quinn!" Brittany beamed.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, Quinn has a song she wants to sing, let's give her our attention, please."Mr. Shue announced as he a seat.<p>

**Excuse me for this****  
><strong>**I just want a kiss****  
><strong>**I just want to know what it feels like to touch****  
><strong>**Something so pure****  
><strong>**Something I'm so sure of****  
><strong>**What it feels like to stand outside your door**

_Not even an inch away from kissing her, not even, then Brittany had to come in and ruin the whole thing. _I notice Rachel isn't paying much attention. I wonder if she's thinking about the almost kiss as well.

**I'm unworthy****  
><strong>**I can see you're above me****  
><strong>**But I can be lovely given the chance**

_Maybe it's a good thing that Brittany interrupt. I don't know but, Quinn was just about to finally kiss me, though. I wonder what's like. Kissing Quinn._

**Don't move****  
><strong>**I want to remember you just like this****  
><strong>**Don't move****  
><strong>**It's only a breath or two between our lips**

"_Quinn." Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes, as so did Quinn into Rachel's. _

"_Rachel" I croaked, as my eyes made their way down to Rachel's lips. She must have gotten the hint because she started to lean in. I closed in the small amount of space between us. Her lips gracefully brushed against mine. I could feel her breath on my lips. _I replayed the scene in my mind over and over as I sang.

**I know why you left****  
><strong>**I can't blame you myself****  
><strong>**Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell****  
><strong>**I tried to warn you****  
><strong>**I've been a mess since you've known me****  
><strong>**I can't promise forever****  
><strong>**But I'm working on it****  
><strong>**If I can't hold you****  
><strong>**Can I give you a kiss****  
><strong>**Can I have a kiss**

Her lips were soft and she was been so gentle and slow about it. Maybe if she wasn't we would have kissed but, then Brittany would have saw it. Rachel gazed at Quinn as she performed. Both of them thinking about what almost happened.

**I see that you're torn****  
><strong>**I've got some scars of my own****  
><strong>**Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry**

_I hope Quinn and Rachel finally get together. I just hope that they're not mad about me interrupting them. I do feel bad. I know I would be mad if someone interrupted me and Santana. _Brittany once again shifted her eyes between the two. Studying them.

**Don't move****  
><strong>**I need to remember you just like this****I know why you left****  
><strong>**I can't blame you myself****  
><strong>**Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell****  
><strong>**I tried to warn you****  
><strong>**I've been a mess since you've known me****  
><strong>**I can't promise forever****  
><strong>**But I'm working on it****  
><strong>**If I can't hold you****  
><strong>**Can I give you a kiss****  
><strong>**Can I**

Santana knew something was up. First of all, Quinn's song of choice. Second, some major eye fucking was happening among the two. Third, Brittany was all smiles as she watched Quinn perform and fourth, Santana heard Brittany say both their names before hanging up on her. She was determine to find out happened.

**All I have****  
><strong>**All I can give to you I will****  
><strong>**Just promise this****  
><strong>**If I can't have forever****  
><strong>**Can I have a kiss****I know why you left****  
><strong>**I can't blame you myself****  
><strong>**Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell****  
><strong>**I tried to warn you****  
><strong>**I've been a mess since you've known me****  
><strong>**I can't promise forever****  
><strong>**But I'm working on it****  
><strong>**If I can't hold you****  
><strong>**Can I give you a kiss****  
><strong>**Can I give you a kiss****  
><strong>**Can I, can I****  
><strong>**Can I have a kiss**

As I finished the song, I saw Santana smirk in my direction. Either she knows or she's planning on something. There's no way she knows. Brittany hardly breaks a promise. Especially if it's a promise made by me or Santana, which means she's planning. _This can't be good._


	8. Sacrifice

**I don't own Glee or the song.**

**Song Sacifirce by t.A.T.u.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"What's up tubbers?" Santana walked right into Quinn's room.<p>

"How did you get inside my house?" Quinn asked without looking up from her book.

"Your mom. She pulled up as I walked up."

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell me what's up or what?" Santana took a spot next to the blonde on the bed.

"It depends. Exactly what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Q. I'm talking about you and Berry in Glee Club yesterday."

I finally closed my book and firmly looked at Santana. Trying to find the right words to put together. I knew I had to tell Santana or, she'll go through hell to find out.

"Berry and I almost kissed but, Brittany had walked in before anything could happened."

"Are you serious? You and the dwarf?"

"Yes."

"Shit Q. So how close were you guys before B walked in?"

"Are lips brushed up against each others but, that's it. Nothing more."

"Damn, I'm sorry. So are you going to try again?"

"I don't know. It's not just my decision."

"True."

"So what _are_ you going to do?"

"I _don't _know."

"Lately you don't know a lot of things. Maybe, you should stop trying to use your head and listen to your heart. I know, that it's weird coming from me but, maybe you should try it. You've always tried to think out things and use your head ever since I've met you. Why not let your heart decide this time?"

Silence lingered over the room. Minutes had passed by before my lips had began to move but, no words had left them. I choke on the words that had never left my thoughts. They were stuck in the bottom of my throat. Every time I went to speak, they stayed there, not wanting to move forward or back.

"Q?" Santana stared at her best friend.

"I"m scared San," once again my lips trembled, as I tried to fight back the tears.

Santana looked at her best friend. She knew Quinn just as well she knew Brittany. Never had she seen Quinn this afraid. True, she really wasn't there for the girl when she was pregnant but, that was then, this is now. This time she can do something for the girl. This time she was going to be there for her.

"I don't understand. If you're so afraid and scared, why did you come out to the club?"

"Like I was going to just stand there and have Finn _of all _people, talk to me like he did. Especially having Mr. Shue there doing nothing for me. Sure I could have lied but, I couldn't think of anything on the spot and it wouldn't have matter."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

I adjusted myself. Sitting up straight getting Santana's attention. In a hushed tone, I spoke.

"Don't you want to able to walk down the halls and hold Brittany's hand with pride and confidence? Sure you two almost do that already but, don't you want to come out and able to strut the halls with Brittany in tow, knowing she's yours and _only_ yours? Not having to worry that someone else hitting on her? Don't you want to stop hiding and just confess that you love her more than anything? No matter if you do get slushie facials everyday for the rest of the year. Knowing that even if you have to go through hell everyday, you'll do it, because Brit would be right there beside you?"

" If you're going to put it that way, well yeah. Of course."

"That's what I want San. I want all of that and more, and I want it with her. I want it with Berry. I want to _be _with Berry, more than anything."

"Then let's go get your girl,"

"San."

"Yea."

"What about my mom? I'm going to have to tell her."

"Then just tell her."

"What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she kicks me out?"

"I don't think your mom would do that. Sure your dad would but, he's not here anymore. If you want I'll be right there with you when you do and, if she does kick you out. You can live with me. I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Thanks, S."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in her room replaying yesterday's scene in her head. She almost kissed Quinn. Quinn almost kissed her. She didn't pushed away until Brittany walked in. She wanted it. She wanted to kiss Quinn and she wanted Quinn to kiss her.<p>

What did this say about her? What her and Finn? Could she really cheat on Finn?

Would she really use the fact Finn didn't remember Quinn's confession against him?

It was all new territory for Rachel Berry. Never had she been in this predicament before and never had she thought it would ever happen to her. So she went to the only people she knew that could help her.

"Dad, Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Hiram and LeRoy looked up from the kitchen counter.

"I need some advice on something."

"What is it?" Hiram put the knife down and walked over to his daughter.

"Say that there's someone I like, who isn't Finn and that I almost kissed them."

Hiram only looked up at LeRoy with a worried face.

"Honey cheating is never the answer." LeRoy spoke.

"I know but, let's say this person is a girl and, that I'm not exactly sure if I really do like them or not."

Hiram and LeRoy both took a seat at the table before either of them spoke.

"Well, you said you two almost kiss."

"Yes daddy and to be honest, I think-no, I _believe_ that I wanted it. That I wanted to kiss her. To kiss Quinn. Our lips momentarily brushed and the warmth of her breath that had hit me, intoxicated me, leaving me hypnotize. All I wanted in that single moment was to feel her lips upon mine and live in it forever. It was truly amazing. _The almost kiss. _I felt like my skin was on fire and that time literally had stop. Then Brittany had to walk in and ruin it."

"Honey, if you're asking if you like Quinn, then you just answered your own question." LeRoy stated

"But if you're asking on what to do about you and Finn in order to find out about you and Quinn, then you need to let him go but, don't tell him why. The boy has some anger issues." Hiram added.

"I have one question though," LeRoy shifted in his chair.

"Yes daddy?"

"Isn't Quinn, the one tormenting you?"

"Oh daddy. She did but, Quinn's changed. Ever since she had Beth she's gotten a lot nicer and she's actually trying to be my friend this time around."

"Didn't she just slushie you the other day?" Hiram asked.

"That was only because she had confessed her undying love for me and Finn's ego had gotten in the way. Finn had upset her, so she did the only thing that knew. A slushie facial. I'm pretty sure if Finn hadn't gotten in the way and that I wasn't at lost for words when Quinn confessed she loved me, none of it would have happen. I'm sure of it."

"Oh." Hiram sat back in his chair.

"Okay." LeRoy had shifted once again.

* * *

><p>"Okay, why don't we-"<p>

"Mr. Shue I know that this isn't relevant to the subject of the week but, I have a song prepared and I would like to sing it please. It's somewhat important." Rachel explained.

"Ok. Let's hear it." Mr. Shue took a seat next to Puck.

"This song is for someone to important to me. I only hope that they get the message I'm trying to say."

**Can you tell me, softly**

**How you'll always haunt me**

**Can you help me**

**Hold me**

**Come to me now, slowly**

**You caress me, smoothly**

**Calm my fears and soothe me**

**Move your hands across me**

**Take my worries from me**

No matter how hard Rachel tried. The bathroom scene played over and over in her head. 'Til it was all the she could ever think about. 'Til it was all the she craved for. The events of the past few days replayed in Rachel's mind.

**I will sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**All I have in life**

**To clear my conscience**

"_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while And all my fragile strength is gone." _Rachel remembered watching Quinn sing Gravity. It was the first time Rachel saw the real Quinn and the real Quinn, was so hurt, so broken. All she wanted to do was comfort the girl.

**I will sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**All I have in life**

**Sacrifice, sacrifice**

**Can you feel me, solely**

**Deeper still and wholly**

**With your understanding**

**And your arms around me**

**Can you help me**

**Hold me**

**Whisper to me, softly**

**Move your hands across me**

**Take my worries from me**

_"Mmm grape, it's your favorite right, Berry?" _The girl flinch just thinking about the slushie facial she had received. It was a low blow for Quinn. She had no right to do so. Then again, the blonde was hurt. She had just confess her feelings for the brunette just to have it diminished by Finn.

**I will sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**All I have in life**

**To clear my conscience**

**I will sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**All I have in life**

**Sacrifice, sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**Will sacrifice**

**Will sacrifice**

**Will sacrifice**

_"I'm GAY! I'm a lesbian for crying out loud! Okay. I'm just tired of hiding it and pretending. I-I...I sang that song just the way I wanted to, because it's exactly how I feel. I'm so sorry Rachel,but I can't help the way I feel. I love you. I've always had and I'll probably always will. You're the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up and you're always the last when I fall asleep. I know it's quite a lot to take in, so I understand but, it's true. I just can't help it. I find myself thinking about you when I don't want to or shouldn't. I catch myself staring at you countless times and when I do. I lose myself, I find myself in daydream just thinking about you but, I just can't do this anymore. I just, I just wanted you to know and I'm...sorry for all of this. For this to happen the way it did." _The diva remembered when she heard Quinn confess. She was almost speechless, she had wanted to say something, anything but, nothing came. By the time she had found something to say, she hadn't realized that the blonde had left.

**I will sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**All I have in life**

**To clear my conscience**

**I will sacrifice**

**I will sacrifice**

**All I have in life**

**Sacrifice, sacrifice**

She remembered when Quinn had sang Enchanted. It was breathtaking. Next to Gravity, Enchanted was the blonde's best performance. She had wonder on who the song was for. Clearly it was meant for her. She remembered when Finn's ego had gotten in the way or when she went chasing after the girl. How could she have not seen it? Quinn's crush on her? It was obvious and she missed it.

Rachel finished the song and everyone in Glee applaud. She looked over at Quinn to see the girl smiling. Glowing. Happy. She had gotten the message. Then she recalled something.

Finn.

Had he gotten his message?

"Rachel." Finn said with a stern look.

"Finn."

"We need to talk."


End file.
